Rayule
in " "}} Rayule (レイユール Reiyūru) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald before its disbandment. Appearance Rayule is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wearing. This, along with his features and his Magic, makes him somehow resemble an ian . He wears a light shirt under this signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes. Personality Much like the rest of Eisenwald, Rayule despises legal guilds, believing them to have unjustly marginalized Dark Guilds, and is willing to execute the plan to eliminate the various Guild Masters through the use of Lullaby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 10 He was very proud of the plan his guild came up with, being willing to kill anyone who stepped in their path, but showed the tendency to reveal vital elements about it to his enemies, in order to scare them, but obtaining the contrary effect and being defeated due to this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 16-20 Synopsis Lullaby arc Rayule first appears with his guildmates Kageyama, Byard and Karacka in the same pub where Erza Scarlet is resting after a mission. Rayule reprimands Byard for speaking too loud about the Lullaby they got hold of, which; however, they can't manage to unseal. Kageyama states he’ll do that, and asks them to report to Erigor that he’ll be back in three days with the unsealed Magic. However, Erza manages to overhear their conversation, and, knowing of Erigor's infamous reputation, returns to her guild and asks the help of her comrades Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia to deal with the matter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 13-15 Rayule appears again alongside Erigor and the rest of his guild when they take over the Kunugi train station and welcomes Kageyama back. Rayule claims their plan is now complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 20-22 The whole Dark Guild appears again in Oshibana station, having gotten rid of a group of soldiers sent at them and takes over the station. They are then reached by Fairy Tail's group, and Rayule tells an enraged Kageyama to calm down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 11 All of them ready to fight the invading group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 19 As Natsu and Gray leave to chase Erigor, Rayule uses his Urumi Magic to go after them, leaving the others to battle Erza and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 2-5 Gray, believing that Erigor wants to broadcast Lullaby's sound in the station, reaches the studio and enters it, but finds it empty. However, Rayule stealthily appears behind Gray by letting himself down from the ceiling, and uses his Urumi to perform a sneak attack on Gray, who, however, dodges. With Rayule commenting that Gray's instinct is too good and that he'll be a nuisance, the two ready to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 18-20 As Gray asks him why they occupied the station if Erigor, the one with the Lullaby, isn't in the broadcasting room, Rayule attacks him, but Gray dodges, with Rayule's attack instead destroying the broadcasting equipment with no hesitation on his behalf. This assures Gray that their plan is not to use Lullaby there. As Gray parries Rayule's subsequent attack with his ice and asks what their plan is, Rayule reveals that Erigor should be done surrounding the station with a Wind Wall, to prevent Fairy Tail's group from leaving the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 8-11 Gray manages to kick him through a wall, and Rayule goes on to reveal that their plan is to use Lullaby on the Guild Masters from the legal guilds gathered at Clover Town, much to Gray's dismay. As Rayule excitedly cries out that they'll get revenge on legal guilds for marginalizing them, Gray defeats him by freezing his face with his Ice-Make Magic, angrily claiming that they'll stop them and take revenge for trying to hurt their "parents", claiming that there are Guilds more frightening than dark ones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 15-20 Rayule is arrested alongside his guildmates after their plan to use Lullaby is thwarted, with Erigor being the only one who has escaped capture.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 11 Magic and Abilities Urumi: A type of Magic which revolves around the use of the black bands circling all of Rayule's fingers. These can produce extendable, flat cables, which can greatly be extended in length, and which can be manipulated at Rayule's whim. This comes in useful both in battle, where the produced cables can be used to strike with enough strength to shatter rock, and outside of it, enabling Rayule to cling on various things from the surrounding environment to reach otherwise unreachable heights, to let himself down slowly from the very same heights, and to move around freely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 4-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 20 The Magic is unnamed in the manga, but in the anime it was named after a weapon which has blades similar to its cables; the very cables produced by Rayule, in context, somehow resemble a 's wrapping, thus living up to his Egyptian theme. Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster) ''"I'll kill anyone who gets on the way of our plan!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 8 Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Rayule References Navigation Category:Former Members of Eisenwald Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mages